One of the last steps in completing a well and bringing it into production is to expand expandable sleeves of annular barriers to isolate a production zone, and then the formation in the production zone is fractured in order to increase reservoir contact. The fracturing operation is performed by opening the frac ports and ejecting fluid out through the ports. However, when doing so, there is a risk of the pressure in the production zone increasing more than the pressure within the annular barriers, which may cause the annular barriers to collapse if the pressure difference becomes too large.